Leçons de séduction
by Ledilettant
Summary: Quand Tali à des problèmes de coeur, elle demande de l'aide à la plus improbable des personnes.  Parcequ'on les ne voit pratiquement jamais interagir alors qu'elles partagent la même zone du vaisseau.


Elle avait du mal à y croire, de toutes les femmes de ce vaisseau, c'était à elle qu'elle allait demander des conseils de séduction, mais à qui d'autre s'adresser ? Ses rapports avec Miranda n'étaient pas particulièrement amicaux du fait de son affiliation à Cerberus, Samara et le docteur Chakwas étaient hors course, l'une depuis des années, l'autre depuis des siècles, Kelly… était une gentille personne, mais pas particulièrement discrète, et elle préférait que cela reste privé. De ce point de vue Jack quittait rarement la soute et ne parlait pratiquement à personne, son secret serait bien gardé.

Elle frappa poliment à la porte, puis ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se décida à rentrer.

- Jack ? Excusez-moi, vous êtes là ?

Une série de jurons se fit entendre tandis qu'elle émergeait menaçante de l'obscurité le corps enveloppé d'une lumière bleutée.

- Putain qui c'est qui me dérange pendant ma sieste ? Bordel Donnely si t'essaye encore de te rincer l'œil, jte jure que je vais te…

Tali leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Non, non Jack, c'est moi, Tali.

- La quarienne ? Elle abaissa son champ biotique. Qu'est s'tu fous là?

Elle commença à se tortiller les doigts nerveusement

- Et bien je pensais… Enfin je croyais que peut-être… enfin vous savez…

- 'Tain tournes pas autour du pot, arrêtes tes conneries et dis moi c'que tu m'veux.

_Keelah c'était décidément une mauvaise idée que de lui demander de l'aide._

- Non, en fait rien je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te déranger, je vais te laisser seule_._

- Même pas en rêve ma jolie, pour être descendue ici et avoir les couilles de déranger ma sieste tu devais avoir une putain de bonne raison, alors maintenant je suis réveillée et curieuse, alors vas-y crache le morceau.

Embarrassée, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du sol en continuant de jouer avec ses doigts

- Eh bien vous voyez moi le commandant, enfin je veux dire Shepard, nous…comptons beaucoup l'un pour l'autre, et j'aurais voulu savoir, je veux dire vous avez une certaine expérience dans ce domaine… Elle sentait le sang lui monter aux joues. Peut-être pourriez vous me donner des conseils pour faire comprendre à Shepard que je voudrais… unir nos combinaisons. Elle prononça ses mots de manière presque inaudible.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Jack la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

- Alors comme ça la petite mécano veux jouer à la bête à deux dos avec le fringant capitaine, tu caches bien ton jeu avec tes airs de saint nitouche, qui aurait cru que de telles pensées se dissimulaient derrière ce masque. Tss tss quelle petite vicieuse vous faîtes mademoiselle Zorah

Tali était à présent mortifiée, ses joues brûlaient littéralement sous son casque.

- Alors vous allez m'aider?

- Hum laisse moi réfléchir… Ouais c'est d'accord, je vais te montrer comment mettre le commandant dans ton lit et d'ici peu vous vous enverraient en l'air direction l'infini et l'au delà.

- Euh…merci Jack

- Bon ce que tu dois toujours garder à l 'esprit, c'est que la séduction c'est comme la chasse.

- Comme la chasse?

- Yep, tu es la prédatrice, il est la proie, c'est une question de supériorité, premier point, les vêtements… Elle considéra la combinaison de la quarienne. Ok mettons que je n'ai rien dit, oublions cette partie.

Donc premier point, tu dois l'isoler à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, assures toi qu'il est seul, qu'aucun témoin ne puisse te déranger, ensuite tu dois capter son attention : la voix lascive, il doit sentir que tu n'est pas là pour tailler le bout de gras, qu'y vas passer à la casserole.

- A la casserole?

- Deuxième point, le regard: les yeux droits dans les yeux, maintient un contact visuel permanent, ensuite tu t'avances vers lui lentement mais sûrement, tu l'accules contre le mur pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'avança en ondulant du bassin vers Tali, la poussant contre le mur en pressant son corps contre celui de la jeune extraterrestre lui barrant toute issue avec ses bras.

- Tu le bloques avec ton corps, tes seins contre sa poitrine, et si tu sens quelque chose de dur au niveau des hanches, c'est que ça marche.

-Jack pourriez-vous arrêter ? C'est un peu gênant.

Ne faisant aucun cas de ses protestations, l'ex-prisonnière continua.

- Et maintenant le coup de grâce

Tali poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la détenue se refermer sur ses fesses.

- Tu profites de l'effet de surprise pour le pousser contre le mur, si tu as une table ou un lit sous la main c'est encore mieux, tu arraches ses vêtements, et quand tu l'as à ta merci sans défense…

- Ou-oui ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Elle se pencha en avant et murmura à son oreille d'une voix rauque

- Tu le violes.

- Je le vio…QUOI!

- Ben voila tu sais tout lui dit jack en la relâchant, t'as plus qu'à mettre en pratique maintenant tu dégages que je finisse de pioncer.

Tali quitta la soute rouge de honte, Jack s'était moqué d'elle du début à la fin profitant de sa naïveté. A moins que… Après tout ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Shepard était dans ses quartiers à consulter un rapport lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

- Shepard? J'ai pris des antibiotiques ainsi que quelques compléments herbaux...


End file.
